


Seriously

by Branch



Series: King of Spades [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus gives Reno an assignment; or tries to. Written because I don't, for an instant, believe Reno doesn't take his job seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously

Reno had been having a good day, and hoped to continue the trend. He was experienced enough to put the expectation on indefinite hold, though, when Rufus Shinra toed open the door of the lounge the Turks had taken over. Especially when their employer gained a satisfied smile as his eye lit on Reno, lounging of course, by the window.

“Good, you’re here. That _Sierra_ is making a few too many inroads on our delivery contracts. I need you to go insure a few failures, while it’s in port here.” Rufus tilted his head thoughtfully. “Mechanical or human, either would do.”

“I could do that,” Reno agreed, “if I was on duty.” He added, helpfully, into the pause that followed, “Which I’m not.”

Rufus looked like he wanted to run a hand through his hair, except it would mess up his styling. “Goddammit, Reno, when you think it’s a bad plan, can’t you just _say_ so?”

So Rufus had caught on. Reno examined his nails. “Can’t. You’re the boss; I’m a Turk. We don’t argue with the boss, we do what he decides. We take orders and deliver results. It’s what the Turks are all about, just ask Tseng.”

Rufus narrowed his eyes and let the silence hover long enough for all involved to observe that Reno was not, in fact, doing what the boss said at all. “If you weren’t so good at your job,” he finally said, conversationally, “I’d shoot you right here and now.”

Secure in the knowledge that he was very good, indeed, at his job, Reno just raised his brows inquiringly.

“Get Tseng over here, for me, I’ll talk about the job with him,” Rufus ordered, and pointed a finger at Reno. “And don’t say you’re off duty.”

Reno smirked. “Just this once, as a favor to the boss.” He pulled out his phone and hit Tseng’s number, and leaned back a little further as Rufus stalked out with his mouth in a slight twist.

Still a good day.

**End **


End file.
